russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DZKB-AM
DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 (Metro Manila) is the flagship AM station of Radio Philippines Network in the Philippines. The station's studio is located at RPN Media Center in Shaw Boulevard or Boni Avenue, Mandaluyong City, while its transmitter is located at #97 Panay Avenue, Brgy. South Triangle, Quezon City. A member of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP). DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 operates 24 hours daily, except on Mondays where it signs-off at midnight to 3 am, and except Lenten break of each year where it signs-off at midnight of Thursday and lasts until 3 am of Saturday. The station manager of DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 kHz is Roland Lumagbas. Profile In 2012 it was found out that the set of investors are associated with Wilson Tieng, the chairman of the network (sill in president of Solar Entertainment Corporation) and Robert T. Rivera, the president and CEO of th government-sequestered network Radio Philippines Network. Since November 2012, it was on its test broadcast, airing RPN's feed. DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422, RPN’s radio arm, was launched on April 1, 2013. His mission is to bring back the glory of radio, which is radio sans images, since TeleRadyo has become the new trend in the full radio operations. The rebranding of this station now creates a unified brand for RPN's AM radio stations nationwide, which are under the Radyo Ronda station brand. The singing broadcaster. Some innovations in programing to cater the nterest of the public. Intimately programs closely to support and give all effort to develop RPN as prime destination of listeners while The Kasama Network as the leader network in Mega Manila of the broadcasting industry. He also launched RPN Outside Broadcast Color Van (OB Van) radio booth, a first in Philippine Radio history, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB van studio vehicle. On January 3, 2014, RPN and Aliw Broadcasting Corporation (operators of DWIZ and Home Radio) recently signed a memorandum of agreement for the expanded coverage of the both TV and radio networks nationwide. Selected DWIZ programs will be simulcast on the Radyo Ronda Network. Radyo Ronda anchors *Cathy Santillan *Alex Tinsay *Vivienne Gulla *Rey Langit *Alvin Capino *Marou Pahati-Sarne *Esperanza Cabral *Jude Turcuato *Arleen Vargas *Beth Santiago *Ramon Tulfo *Ricky Rosales *Deo Macalma *DJ Buzz *Jimmy Morato *Madam Ratsa de Guzman *Pat-P Daza Planas *Joey Falcon *Coney Reyes *Lulu Pascual *Melo del Prado *Danton Remoto *Andrea Lagmay *Chester Lobramonte *Edwin Fargas *Emmylou Aquino *Celia del Prado *Anthony Castelo *Pilita Corales *Donna Fernandez *Richard del Rosario *German Moreno *Aileen Papin *Teofisto Guingona *Deedee Siytangco *Emman Paz *Roy Seneres *Henerson Alvarez *Ruth Abao-Espinosa *Roy del Castillo 'Reporters' *Goddes Hope Oliveros - Ronda 2 *Eduardo Jorial - Ronda 5 *John Nolasco - Ronda 8 *Vic Felizardo - Ronda 9 *Rodrigo Ruiz - Ronda 12 *Nelia Dalanon (Malacañang Correspondent) - Ronda 14 *Sally Balagot - Ronda 17 *Darius Reyes - Sports Correspondent *Eduardo Jorial - Sports Correspondent *Tyrone Tribiana *Claire Diaz *Rachel Sinel *Robellyn Ceballo *Neil Alcober *Bobby Brillante *Aries Mercado - Ronda 30 *Greg Camacho - Ronda 35 * JM Agreda (DZBS Baguio Correspondent) *Dennis Antenor (DZRL Batac Correspondent) * Ferdinand Gorospe Jr. (DZTG Tuguegarao Correspondent) *Ember Registrado (DZKI Iriga Correspondent) *Sunshine Lacson (DYKB Bacolod Correspondent) *Tweeny Malinao (DYKC Cebu Correspondent) *Erin Lumosbog (DXKT Davao Correspondent) *Cheng Ordonez (DXKO Cagayan de Oro Correspondent) *Jerry Lacastesantos (DXXX Zamboanga Correspondent) *Jun Galeon (DXKS Surigao Correspondent) *Dodo Lumahan (DXDX General Santos Correspondent) Programs 'Current' 'News' * Balitang Todong Lakas (2014-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Arangkada Balita sa DZKB (2013-present, simulcast on 9TV) * Radyo Ronda Balita (2013-present) ** Radyo Ronda Balita Gising (simulcast on 9TV) ** Radyo Ronda Balita Alas Dose ** Radyo Ronda Balita Alas Kwatro ** Radyo Ronda Balita Bulletin (hourly news update) ** Radyo Ronda Flash Report ** Radyo Ronda Balita Weekend Alas Singko * Ratsada Balita sa Radyo Ronda * RadyoBisyon (2014-present) (simulcast on PTV, IBC, 9TV and DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) 'Pubilc Affairs' * Unang Sankapat (2013-present) * Karambola (2014-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * The Police Hour (2014-present) * Serbisyo na Ito (2013-present) * Radyo Forum (2013-present) * Bangon na Pinoy (2013-present) * Diskarteng Bibigyan Solusyon (2013-present) * Noche de Ronda (2013-present) 'Pubilc Service' * Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (2014-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Siyasat Express (2014-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Hustisya Para sa Lahat (2014-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Barangayan (2013-present) * Kayo Na Po Ang Bahala (2013-present) 'Dramas' * Ikaw ang Pusong Pangarap (2013-present) 'Entertainment' * Star na Star sa DWIZ (2014-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Chachahin Mo Baby! (2014-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Basta Chismis (2013-present) * Midnight by Tonight (2013-present) * Boses Tinig Pinoy sa Radio (2013-present) * Boses Tinig Pinoy (2013-present) (simulcast on 9TV) 'Business' * Business Is Our Business (2014-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Bukid sa Agrikultura (2013-present) * Negosyong Kabuhayan (2013-present) 'Sports' * Sports Radyo (2013-present) 'Music' * Classic Pinoy Music (2013-present) * Memories of Music (2013-present) * Music by Request (2013-present) * Doble Banda (2014-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Radyo Music (2013-present) 'Religious' * 3 O'Clock Prayer of Divine Mercy (2013-present) * Rosary Hour (2014-present) * Sunday TV Mass (2013-present) (simulcast on 9TV) Radyo Ronda AM Stations References External links *Radyo Ronda - Official website with live audio-video stream *DZKB Radyo Ronda on Facebook See also * 99.5 Play FM * DZKB-TV * Radio Philippines Network Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1960